Through The Fire
by Lord Kass
Summary: A terrible tragedy tore a friendship apart,but fate would bring them together againonly now they have to deal with more then just desgruntled friends. The State Alchemists are involved as long as are the Homunculi...but will the friends help or turn away.


_**Through The Fire**_

It was a beautiful clear spring morning, birds were chirping-kids were laughing-it was a nice change from the days previous. Still tired from their recent battle, three friends walked down a thin dirt road. Nocturnus rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the girls following behind him-they chattered constantly as they entered a city.

'Finally, a break...I can't wait to splurge on something cuddly but not too bulky but deffinatly fuzzy and maybe with kitties on it..."

Blu rambled on more to herself then to her friends as they went towards a market, the noise and crowds seemed to match the mood of the girls. Lin was too busy at trying to look at all the stalls until one in particular caught her attention. A stall selling nothing but sweets and goodies.

"Candy!"

she cheered happily as she bolted in front and nearly knocked Nocturnus off of his feet. Shaking his head and letting a small chuckle fall from his lips he followed her to the stall were she was eye googling all the goodies.

"I want that. and that. and that and. and. one of those...Num! Nocturnus!"

'ugh...'

Nocturnus had already pulled the money from his pocket, he didn't even need Lin to finish her sentence.

'thank you-Nocturnus!'

she cheered gleefully with a mouthfull of carmalized apple. Blu stood a little away from the two, silently biting into her sweet dumpling that she had bought while Lin was going nuts. Anxious to find a place to stay, Nocturnus turned with a slight growl to head out of the market.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS COME!"

Came a frantic voice from somewhere down the road. A giant black dog burst through the crowd, oblivious to anyone who got in its way. Watching the commosion in silent confusion the three noticed that the dog was chasing a small white fluffy bunny-which darted right through Nocturnus' legs. The dog took no heed of the human's presence and plowed right into him-knocking Nocturnus onto his back before disappearing past the venders. The man who had just sold them the candy simply laughed at the new comers,

'This happens every Thursday morning."

"SIRIUS!"

A woman came into view, she was wearing tight black pants and a lose long sleeved,knitted white sweater. Both of her arms were filled with hags of grocheries, but some how she managed to keep everything balanced as she chased after the dog. Coming to a skidding hault, she almost lost her food as she noticed the trampled man on the ground still.

'Oh my. I'm so sorry. My dog,Siris, is a little hyper active and I-'

"Lily? Lily moon?'

Lin stepped out from behind Blu with her eyes slit in concintration. The woman nearly dropped her bags again but quickly recovered her composure, eyes widened as she realized these three were no ordinary strangers...

'It is you!'

Lin declared, leaping onto the woman now squeeling with joy as the woman looked rather freaked out. Suddenly pulling away, Lin slapped the woman across the face-tears now welled in her greenish eyes.

'How could you! You just left! without telling us where you were going! without saying Good-bye...'

Lin growled darkly before stepping away and looking at the woman known as Lily with disappointment in her eyes. Nocturnus had quickly gotten back to his feet, the look on his face matched the one on Blu's. Lily stared at each of them, a strange intense silence fell between the four. She understood why they were looking at her with such anger and betrayle but there was no way she could make them understand her reasons for turning her back on them. Especially not in the middle of the city with so many people around. She stiffened as she straightened up and began to turn away, a strange coldness fixed in her eyes as she looked back at her friends.

'Listen, I'm NOT sorry for doing what I did BUT I'm not talking about any of it here. You're welcome to come stay at my place-but if not I won't blame you.'

With that she dashed away again.

Nocturnus moved before the girls had a chance to think it over, he knew that this may be the only chance they got to find out the answers they all secretly seeked, and that if didn't keep up they would lose Lily again. Something, he was certain that she half wanted but knew she would also want them to follow her, even IF she had no intention what so ever on telling them the truth. He barely even noticed the two fall in pace with him as they soon broke from the main street and say Lily heading up a slight sloping hill. Barking loudly from behind, Sirius swiftly dashed past the three and came to a brisk trot beside his mistress.

Several minutes later the three had come to a pause at the base of a yard that belonged to a semi-large house, Lily was already opening the front door and letting the dog dash inside.

'Hurry up!'

She called, disappearing inside. Lin pulled Nocturnus back before he could go on ahead, she was looking back the way they had just come, troubled thoughts setting behind her eyes as they waited for her to speak.

'Are we ready for this? We've fought to survive and now we find this...we thought she was dead...or...'

Nocturnus pulled away before dashing ahead, Blu just gave Lin a small smile as the two girls followed again.

'c'mon we need to be ready...if not...'

Blu muttered under her breath as they entered the house.

From the foyer the three had a direct line of vision into the main part of the kitchen, where Lily was busy putting her shopping away.A kettle was already beginning to boil from a stove unseen to them.

'Go ahead and make yourselves at home. I'll be there in just a moment."

Lily called out cheerily. Slowly, the friends walked into the first room they saw-the walls were lined with ancient looking books.

'Whoa-Lily must own about five hundred books.'

Lin commented, walking towards one of the walls. Blu went straight for a large leather couch and Nocturnus leaned against a fireplace mantle.

'Pleace becareful,Lin, those books belong to my Fiance.'

Lily waltzed in carring a tray full of cups steaming with hot chocolate. She stopped as she noticed that the three were staring at her with disbelieving shocked looks on their faces.

'What!?'

She asked nearly tipping the heavy tray and all the drinks onto the floor.

'...congradulations..."

Blu muttered, which sounded more threatening then expected. Lin took a few steps foreward as if she wanted to hug her friend, but the look on Nocturnus' face stopped her. He slowly survayed the room before adding his comment to this.

'Where is he? And why are there no photos of him anywhere."

'oh...He's not home much, but he should be home tonight-or so thats what he last told me."

Lily replied, finally placing the tray on the small wooden coffee table and ignoring Nocturnus' second question. She was about to go offer the beverages to her guests when a loud cough caught her off guard and she jumped a little. Standing in the archway was a woman in a blue uniform-she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lilith Tsume Moon! What Exactly do you think you're doing down here.?"

The womans words were sharp but her voice was laced with concern as well. Lily tried to laugh but began to cough uncontrollably, her friends looked at each other. Was Lily seriously ill, despite her outgoing appearance?

'I...I'm fine...I don't need a babysitter...I'm NOT a child.'

"Then GROW up and stoping being so irresponsible! What do you think would happen if you got hurt? Don't you EVER think of the people who care about you?"

Lily's fighting/arguing spark seemed to fizzle as the words settled on her mind and she bowed her head in defeat, eyes beginning to glisten.

'so...That's why your here...He's not coming is he?'

"I'm sorry...You know he's been very busy and..."

'No, I'm used to it.'

Lily walked over to a desk and looked down at a half full cup-it had been there for days and she just hadn't gotten around to washing it out yet. The woman in uniform's face suddenly softened as she watched Lily, she could see the pain in her eyes.

'You know-He'd be here if he could, he doesn't tell anyone, but I can see it in his eyes. Don't worry about it too much,'

'I'm just so worried about him...'

'Don't be...he's a strong man...'

'true and he's got you to look out for him if he gets himself into trouble.'

Lily smiled weakly before heaving her shoulders and turning to leave the room when suddenly the front door crashed open.

"HONEY-WE'RE HOME!!!!!'

Lily's head snapped up as her three friends all lurched foreward, instantly reconizing the bellowing voice even before the two men appeared at the room's archway.

'RENMARU-MAUDWIN!'

''huh...Oh...Uh oh...'

The two sheepishly smiled and waved at the guests. Lily didn't dare turn to face the three, she knew that they were staring in astonishment at Ren and Mau while thinking thoughts along the lines of why no one mensioned that they were here.

'Hi guys...Long time no see.'

Maudwin greeted with a large grin, trying to avoid direct eye contact with any of the stupified friends. Blu sharply turned her eyes to Lily, who was just waiting for one of them to say it...

'Renmaru AND Maudwin knew where you were all this time!?'

'uh...well yea...you see...'

Lily slowly inched towards the woman in the uniform (who was over come by confusion at everyone's sudden burst of noise).

'Mau's family, so it wouldn't be easy to keep it from him (especially with his sister abound) and then Ren found out because he...well, its hard to explain but he was just at the right place at the right time...'

'Clearly...There is more here then meets the eye.'

Nocturnus deducted under his breath.

'Ah, anyways if your staying Maudwin and Renmaru will be more then happy to find rooms for you."

"we will?"

'As for me...I should head upstairs before somebody kills me.'

Lily smiled politely before excusing herself from the room, the woman in blue sighed before following after and leaving Mau and Ren to deal with the three.

'Right! lets get you three comfy! Blu...you gonna stay in here tonight?'

'What-Ever.'

Blu snapped back at Mau-he had known her long enough to know better then to try and talk to her while she was in this mood. Lin slowly turned to face Nocturnus, again his face matched Blu's mood but knew that it would be best to not cause a fuss at the time like this.

'You don't want to go to a lodge right now anyways, I'm not sure why but they've boosted their prices recently"

Renmaru chuckled with a slight shrug, he knew that the three were probably already planning on staying but this would be the cherry on the cake. Defeated by his own thoughts, Nocturnus sighed and shoved himself away from the mantle.

'fine-but ONLY because Lin wants to.'

'who..yay'

'heh. Okies-follow us!'

Mau and Ren led the way out of the room, Mau gave a glance back to Blu but she was staring out the window and ignoring them all.

Once she was alone and the sounds of the others faded off into oblivion, Blu slid off of the couch. Walking over to the wall Lin had been looking at, a ragged brown book caught her attention. She went to pull it down when a deep growling caused her to stop. She hadn't even seen the dog, Sirius, at some point he had slunk into the room. He had been resting in a corner but now climbed to his feet-she hadn't realized how large of a dog he really was. A wolf-hound, the only dog Lily would own, but they were rare and not to mension expensive. No doubt this 'Fiance' of Lily's had gotten it for her at some point, it was pathetic. Turning her attention away from the book, Blu glared at the dog that was nearly eye level with her. There obviously were answers between the covers of that book-Sirius' reaction only confirmed it. It was now a show down of wills-would Blu win and aquire the knowledge of the book or would Sirius win and the secrets remain.?

Blu counted to ten silently in her mind, Sirius still growled dangerously at her. A spark lit in her eyes as a strange grin crossed her face-seconds later Blu was leaping through the air at the dog. Surprised, Sirius was slammed to the ground and pinned there for a few moments.

'Some guard dog.'

Blu began but was cut off as Sirius now threw her off of him. Grey/brown eyes darking, the dog lunged at the woman who had attacked him-she was now the enemy and he would protect all at all costs. He HAD been aiming for her throat but as he lept at her Blu rolled onto her back-throwing Sirius over top of her. He tumbled into the couch.however, quickly recovered and again rushed at Blu. She was pinned to the floor now, as Sirius snapped viciously at her flesh.

'Damn Dog...Play Dead!'

She brought one knee to her chest, with much difficulty. Slowly she was able to push the dog back, giving herself some leverage. Sirius snarled angerly and as he despirately tried to bite her, Blu slammed him to the floor. Springing to her feet, Blu jumped onto the couch and pulled from deep within her pant pockets small fire crackers. Throwing them at Sirius as he attacked once more-they snapped angerly as they popped upon hitting the dog and anything else they may come in contact. Yelping as flames licked at his snout and paws, Sirius lept halp-hazardly at Blu-she was in no position to avoid him slamming into her but she managed to catche him hy the throat so that he wouldn't tear out hers. With her free hand she reached for the book on the wall shelf.

'Just...A,,,Little...closer...'

The overhead lights blazed on-causing both Blu and Sirius to tumble to the ground in pain as the sudden light blinded them.

'...Blu...were you fighting my dog?'

Lily stood at the doorway in a long blue night gown and looking completely confused. Sirius whimpered and walked to her side-Blu dusted herself off, ignoring the scortch marks on the floor from her 'toys. The book she had been trying for was now clenched in her hands, she then turned to Lily looking indifferent.

'Any? So what if I were?'

'Blu...I told Lin to leave those books alone-'

'Yea-You did tell LIN that...'

Blu growled sarcastically before returning the book to its spot on the shelf. She then turned her back to Lily and went to sit by the window. Lily stared at her friend briefly-silent-before she sighed deeply and disappearing back upstairs.

Blu just stared unfocusing out the window, her fingers running along the glass as if it had a mind of its own.

_**"Why is it that its always the one's closest to us that we end up hurting the most?"**_


End file.
